Cruel Kindness
by Kuroihime
Summary: A little random poem that i think you all will enjoy. Kagome's fear and doubts are finally coming true as Inuyasha is once again tricked by Kikyo. All of the dead miko's plans come together as she finally kills kagome...kagsess? R&R -.-


Hello everyone. I really do hope this is up to your satisfaction. Heh, that's really all I'm gonna say. Oh wait.. I bet you want a summary?

Another part of Kagome's soul has been taken. This brings a certain change to Kagome's personality and attitude towards life, and love. But the question is, is this change for the better or the worst? Only time will tell….. (I have no clue, but everytime I re-read this poem to myself, the tune of _The Highwayman _comes to mind. So if you've ever heard the poem, that's the rhythm.)

Disclaimer: I'm sure you ppl are smart enough to figure it out.

Prologue

_An ice-cold heart in the west_

_A wounded soul in the south_

_One lingering for the best_

_The other with a defensive mouth_

_Both the same when it comes to the causes_

_Both blind to undeniable truth_

_Mind so twisted it'd make you nauseous_

_Mind trapped in the love from his youth_

_Pure thoughts and selfless emotions_

_Thoughts tainted with revenge and death_

_She longs for the love of a rude one_

_She clings to a corrupted dept_

_Both stuck in the past of their future _

_Both lingering in the wrong place_

_Mind ready to help and to nurture_

_Mind plotting with a desperate haste_

_A cold brisk wind had greeted her_

_When first she awoke to light_

_Her dream, it seemed just like a blur _

_Tears glittered as she cried_

_But of course it was no premonition_

_But of course it was just dream_

_No reason to make her eyes glisten_

_From something that would make her scream _

_Her trance of course it was broken_

_A catcher lay near her hand_

_In its mouth was a soul it had stolen_

_On her monotonous commands_

_She lifted herself from the tree branch_

_Where she plotted with a vigorous air_

_Then devoured the soul without second glance_

_Brought a hand through her willowy hair_

_It was Sango who first saw him_

_With shippou she went to scout_

_She'd been helping the young kitsune _

_For by himself he'd caught a trout_

_She had just looked up for a minute_

_To stretch and straiten her back_

_She took off to bring a warning_

_Shippou struggling with his catch_

_The monk sat next to the hanyou_

_Voicing his concern for his friend_

_Hinting Kikyo thought him a fool_

_She would deceive him again_

_And of course he did not listen_

_He knew Kikyo loved him so_

_He walked out the door truly agitated_

_And ran into Sango_

_She was out of breath and was tired_

_But this message she would relay_

_He had barely understood what she spit out_

_Turned and stared at Kagome_

_She was ready and set for battle_

_She would not be left behind_

_She ignored her hearts strong rattle_

_Praying her dreams weren't a sign_

_All was ready and all was perfect_

_The brat still asleep at her side_

_She then very gently lifted her_

_For the two-headed horse she would ride_

_Lord Sesshoumaru of course would be angry_

_That fitted her plan like a glove_

_Finally the look alike will painfully _

_Die while she'd have all the hanyou's love_

_The west lord tore through the blue sky_

_Looking for Rin, his young faithful ward_

_He had heard the girl's startled cry_

_And had wondered what it was for_

_Going back to the campsite he realized_

_That Rin and Ah Un were gone_

_Instead he found jakken who apologized_

_For leaving the girl alone_

_Inuyasha first came upon Kikyo_

_With a girl and a two headed horse_

_By the look of the girl's bruised forehead_

_She was probably taken by force_

_Kagome was mad but stayed seated_

_Upon the hanyou's back_

_Never thinking that they would be greeted_

_With an angered west lord, about to crack_

_She smiled with satisfaction_

_The board and the players were set_

_By Inuyasha's stupid actions_

_The wench would never forget_

_That the hanyou would never be hers_

_That she had no right to her soul_

_She wanted her to feel the same curse_

_That made her life and death horrible_

_With a powerful gaze he spots her_

_Controlling his hate a disgust_

_With a powerful slash he attacks her_

_Wanting to return her to bones and dust_

_She just laughed for she had expected _

_Just for him to pull that plan_

_She let Rin watch the one she respected_

_By her side as she held her hand_

_Inuyasha ran foreword to protect her_

_Dropping Kagome to the ground with a plop_

_But it didn't really help much_

_Because Sesshoumaru had already stopped_

_Rin had never seen blood on his fingers_

_He wouldn't let her see now_

_The priestess of course he would kill her_

_But without Rin watching, how?_

_Inuyasha then yelled at his brother_

_Unsheathing and swinging his sword_

_He would protect Kikyo like no other_

_They would hate each other no more_

_Looking back at the woman he smiled_

_Not seeing the scorn and the lies_

_And Kikyo all the while_

_Let out a slightly bored sigh_

_She pushed the young girl to her master_

_Her purpose so rightly fulfilled_

_Rin stumbled and then walked faster_

_The whole time not a tear had been spilled_

_She knew he would come and would save her_

_She knew he would not let her get hurt_

_She knew he would never hurt a fly_

_Oh how little she really knew_

_Kagome struck dumb at her actions_

_Wondering why the young girl would grin_

_At the demon, the killer, the monster_

_What was the girl's name? Rin?_

_Could the demon lord really care for_

_A small little human child_

_It made no sense that she could carelessly_

_Run to him smiling wide_

_Kikyo sees her distracted _

_This was her chance to strike_

_On this impulse she acted_

_Unleashing all her pain and spite_

_Inuyasha just walks a bit closer_

_Eager to hold Kikyo_

_He wanted to tell her he loved her_

_More than she'd ever know_

_He freezes mid step mouth like marrow_

_Slightly dazed as he watches the scene_

_He watched her release the arrow_

_Noticing Kagome never screamed_

_Sesshoumaru grabs Rin and directs her_

_Attention to some flowers instead_

_Of watching the sad scene unfold_

_Undoubtedly today there'd be death_

_She had just enough time to realize_

_That all her worst fears had come true_

_She lay there shocked forming the words_

"_Inuyasha I loved you…"_

_A shame that a heart so gracious_

_Was lost to the sea of death_

_A pity another part of her soul_

_Was turned over to the undead priestess_

Whelp there goes an actual inuyasha poem; I bet you are all so happy! I'm happy how this turned out, now tell me what'cha thinking! . 

Kuroi


End file.
